Karupin's Adventure
by Lynn Walker
Summary: You'll just have to read to know what its about.
1. 1) Karupin

**Enjoy, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - Karupin<span>**

**~At Ryoma's House ~**

It was Monday and, as always, Ryoma was running late. He grabbed his books and tennis bag then ran out the door. Karupin noticed that Ryoma had her favorite toy. A stick with string on the end, and feathers attached to the string. So she followed him to school. Ryoma had missed morning practice so he went right to class. He didn't know that his cat was at tow behind him.

Karupin couldn't get in the class so she wondered about the school. She found a place that smelt like her master, so she slept in there. Karupin slept through the rest of the school day. untill someone came in.

"Oohhhh, it's a kitty, kitty. Nya." Eiji exclaimed, jumping up and down. He then started to scratch behind Karupin's ear. That earned him a 'prrrr' from the cat. Eiji squealed. A few minutes passed and then the rest of the regulars entered. "Nya, where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"One of his teachers wanted to talk to him. I don't know why. Oh well. Anyway what's with the cat?" Momo answered.

"Well I found the cat. But I don't know where it came from, nya." Eiji replied before playing with the cat again.

"Someone should take the cat home." Tezuka suggested.

"You're right." Momo said, "hmm, I don't think Echizen likes cats or is allergic to them. So we should keep the cat away from him."

"Ok, I have an idea, nya," Eiji suggested, all eyes turned toured him, "what if I took her today. Then Kaido, then Oishi, next Momo, Inui, Fuji, then Tezuka, and finally Taka takes her. How does that sound, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Shire, but how will we get the cat to the other person?" Fuji questioned.

"They go to that person house at the end of school. Seneca Ryoma doesn't like cats or is allergic to them, we should keep it secret. So Tezuka can I go home early to take care of the cat, nya?" Eiji asked, with shiny eyes.

"Fine, ill say you weren't feeling to well so you left." Tezuka said with his regular poker face.

"Nya, thanks Tezuka!" Eiji squealed, he gathered up his stuff and ran out the door with a confused Karupin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I was planning on making it 9 chapters. One chapter for each of the regulars. The 9th chapter was going to be when Ryoma got Karupin back. But I don't know anymore. Anyway bye-bye.<strong>

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker out**


	2. 2) Eiji

**Sorry if it sucks. But anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 - Eiji<span>**

**At Eiji's House**

Eiji ran all the way home happy to leave practice early. "Hey kitty, kitty what should I call you. Hmmm, how about Yuki. What do you think kitty?" Eiji asked.

"Meow," Karupin replied, trying to say no. She wanted to go back to her master, Ryoma. But a stranger that had some of her masters sent took her. She just wanted to get to get her toy, the one her master gave her.

"You do like it kitty. Okay ill call you Yuki. What a cute girl," Eiji squealed, running up the stairs to his room, "here Yuki, this is my room." he excitedly said showing 'Yuki' around.

"Stay here ill go get milk for you," Eiji said, then ran down the stairs. Karupin saw a window, she jumped up and tried to open the window.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiii," Eiji yelled, "I got your milk!" Eiji came through the door and saw 'Yuki' laying on his pillow. _"Ohhh, sooooo cute," _Eiji thought. 'Yuki' looked up as the bowl was set down. "Meow," Karupin thanked Eiji and started drinking the milk.

After awhile Karupin got use to Eiji. They took a nap, played with a tennis ball, and now they are looking through pictures. "Look Yuki. Look its Ochibi," Eiji squealed. Then said a bit disappointedly, "isn't he cute, to bad he's allergic to cats. Other wise you could meet him," Karupin looked over the picture and the person Eiji was talking about. The person Eiji was talking about was her master.

"Meow," Karupin said with a sad sound in it. She put her paw on Ryoma, _"my master." _Karupin thought.

"You like Ochibi?" Eiji questioned and when 'Yuki looked he knew she liked his Ochibi two, then he picked her up and said, "its ok I like Ochibi two, he's just so cute."

**Eiji's House - Tuesday**

"I'm late, late!" Eiji screamed running around the house getting ready for school. 'Yuki was just sitting there watching this go. _"How lucky cats are," _Eiji thought, _"I want to sleep all day to!" _Then he remembered he was late. "Yuki ill be back. I'll bring the person you're going to live with next. Ok bye-bye, see you later.

_( I'm to lazy to write about tennis matches. sorry. Oh and I'm going to skip the classes. )_

**Afternoon Practice**

"Hey, Eiji-sempai. Are you ok?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh?" Said boy questioned, then he felt stupid. _"They probably said I was sick." _He then replied, "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a 24-hour bug."

"That's good just making shire you where ok." Ryoma then walked away. _( When Ryoma doesn't have his cat he starts worrying about everyone else. Well that's in my mind. Oh and the only reason Ryoma's not telling them anything is because Karupin's done this before. )_

_"That was close."_ Eiji thought, _"I better ask Kaido if he's going to walk with me home," _after that thought he went to find Kaido. He finally found Kaido, while he was hitting balls against a wall. "Hey Kaido you going to walk home with me?" Eiji asked.

"Fssh, yeah," Kaido replies with a hiss.

**At Eiji's House**

"Oh I'm calling her Yuki because I don't know her real name. Just for when you want to call her something," Eiji explained, "she should be in my room sleeping." When they entered Eiji's room everything was messed up. "Ah, Yuki what did you do?" Karupin picked up her head looked at them, then looked around the room. _"This is what you get for separating me from my master," _Karupin thought. After Eiji finished freaked out Kaido took Karupin and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to up date very soon. Oh and id love to hear ideas for fanfictions for Prince of Tennis, One Piece, Black Butler, or Loveless. I don't know many other anime's. <strong>

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker Out .**


	3. 3) Kaido

**Tell me what do you think. I think its kinda boring. In the end should Ryoma start dating someone. Nah, He'll just get Karupin back. Poor Karupin wants her master ( Ryoma. ) Anyway enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry it took so long I've been really busy. Plus my dad took my computer. I'm just really sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3 - Kaido<span>**

**Kaido's House**

"Fssh, I'm home," Kaido yelled when he got there. He put Karupin down and headed for a room. When he opened the door a lot of cats came running out. Kaido had 20 cats, luckily they have a huge room. "Kitty I can't call you Yuki, that's this little girls name," he picked up a female calico cat and showed her to Karupin. " How about I call you ... Pudding?"

"Meow," Karipin shuck her head.

Kaido tried again, "then... I'll just call you Akira. I can't of anything else and I'm not guessing your name," Karupin just rolled her eyes. Though she didn't like it she'll have to live with it, for now.

"Fssh, good now who's hungry?" Kaido asked and every cat replied with a meow and gathered round Kaido. Then kaido yelled up the steps, " MOM! Do we have any more cat bowels?"

"Why? You didn't pick up another cat did you," his mother replied, "20 is enough cats already. No more please. I can't handle it."

"Don't worry mom my friend Eiji found the cat on Monday. He kept the cat yesterday now it's my turn. Tomorrow after school Oishi's going to take the cat. Ok? Kaido said trying to calm his mother down. ( He doesn't go fssh all the time at home. )

"As long as it's gone by after school. You have 20 different cats already. We don't need 21," his mother said while getting a paper plate out of the cubert, "here just use this for now we don't hve any more bowels." She gave him the plate and left.

Kaido grabbed the cat food and started to pour. "Here you go, Akira," Kaido started to pour food into 'Akiras' plate. "If I hadn't already reached full capacity of cats I would have kept you. Sorry, Akira," Kaido started sadly, "maybe one of us will be able to keep you. Hopefully you'll find a home or go back to your owner."

After all the cats were done eating Kaido played with them. When Kaido went to bed all the cats fallowed him. Some laid beside him, others laid by his head, the others laid on his belly. Karupin laid on his chest.

_"I like this guy better than the last one,"_ Karupin thought, _" he's quieter than the last that's for shore."_

**Next Morning - Wednesday**

"Alright Akira, I'll be back later," Kaido yelled from the bottom of the stairs ,"bye, see you soon. Oishi has you next." Then Kaido was out the door for his morning jog.

( Sorry if you want to read about matches. I'm not very good. )

**Afternoon Practice**

"Come on Oishi it's time to go, Fssh," Kaido hissed at him, "you need to take Akira."

"I'm coming," Oishi franticly replied, " sorry, sorry. So you renamed her Akir?" Oishi asked calming down a little.

" Yeah I already have a cat named Yuki," Kaido explained. After he explained that they walked in silence.

_"Wow, Kaido didn't hiss," _Oishi thought, _"he's always hissing. It's weird when he talk normally." _For the rest of the way there Oishi kept staring at Kaido. Then they reached Kaidos house.

"Oh, be careful when you get in there," Kaido warned, "don't step on tails." Oishi just had a confused look on his face. He was thinking, _"Tails? Be careful?" _But when Kaido opened the door he understood. _"That's what he ment." _

Ten Oishi asked, "How many cats do you own?"

"20 in all. 5 calico, 5 tabby, 5 tuxedo, and 5 mitten," Kaido replied. then he wne to get 'Akira'. Once he got her he handed her to Oishi and Karupin and Oishi where on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story. Also I really am sorry it took so long.<strong>

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker.**


	4. 4) Oishi

**Chapter 4 - Oishi**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write but to make it up to you I'll put up the rest of the chapters. My computer is still broken so I'm borrowing a friends computer. So sorry here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>After Oishi took Karupin he thought about how Kaido is different at home then at school. Then he thought about Ryoma. <em>" Ryoma's been acting weird. I hope he's ok . He's been acting more like me then the Ryoma we know. I really hope he's ok. He started acting strange the day after Eiji found Akira. I wonder what's wrong. I wish he would talk about it. When I ask him he ignores my questions. I wonder what's wrong," <em>before he realized it they were at his house.

When he opened the door his mother was there with a worried expression, "where were you. Your 1hr late!" his mother yelled exasperated

"sorry mom, I went to a friends house to pick up Akira," Oishi replied.

"Who's Akira?" his mom questioned, "I don't see a girl any where. I know you said a girls name now where is she?"

Oishi sighed and replied to her question, "Mom Akira is a cat and her," Oishi shows Karupin to his mom. But before she could ask another question he continued, "Eiji found a cat in the club's changing room. None of us can keep the cat forever so where waiting for someone to claim her. To bad we cant keep her. But she's defiantly someone's pet. Because Himalayan cats are not the stray type," when he finished he saw that his mother had calmed down. So he took Karupin to his room. When they reached Oishi's room he grabbed a photo. Still Karupin was in his arms. He then started to talk again so Karupin decided to listen. While Oishi talked he pointed to people in the photo, "ok so first you got Eiji, he's my best friend. Then Kaido, he's like a snake. Next you got Momo, He eats a lot. Then there's Inui, don't eat anything he gives you. Then we got Fuji, if you like spicy things then he's your man. Finally we have Tezuka, he's the captain. He usally shows no emotion," Karupin noticed he missed someone. When she saw who it was she put her paw down as if saying _'what about him?' _Oishi looked confused at first then said, "sorry girl that are rookie Ryoma," Karupin meowed again, "do you like him?" Oishi asked, "sorry girl, but your not going to his house."

Karupin was disappointed. _"That means I may never see my master again," _as she was thinking she didn't see Oishi went to get her dinner and a drink. _"If I don't go home soon master's going to start getting worrisome. He starts worrying about every little thing I do hope he's ok,"_ Karupin then she started to eat deciding worrying isn't a good idea. But Oishi was worrying about the same thing.

Karupin had a good time at Oishi's house. Because his house was the quietest of them all, so far. She was happy to just relax. It felt nice, but the man she was going to next was loud. She knew because he pick's Ryoma up all the time. But what can she do, she's just a cat. So she just goes to sleep._ "Maybe, I wont tare up this room,"_ Karupin thought as she drifted to sleep, _"just maybe,"_ then she was out.

**Next Morning - Thursday**

"Bye Akira,be back soon, be safe. Don't get into trouble. Stay off of high places...," Oishi yelled while going out the door.

_"It may be quiet here but they worry to much,"_ Karupin thought.

**_~TIME SKIP~ _****After school**

"Come on Oishi time to go!" Momo yelled excitedly. He didn't have to go home with Ryoma today. Ryoma's parents called him in sick.

"Alright Momo, lets go. Oh, by the way her name is Akira. Kaido changed her name," Oishi tried to start a conversation. But they ended up walking in silence. When they reached his house they found Karupin on a shredded pillow in Oishi's room. Momo grabbed Karupin and left. Only one thought went through Karupins mind, _'Master.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked the story. My brother started reading my ruff draft and he tells me I suck at writing. But you like my story's and that makesme happy.<strong>

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker Out. **


	5. 5) Momo

**Chapter 5 - Momo**

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter. I didn't really have any inspiration for this chapter. But I'm doing all the regulars so I have to do Momo. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home," Momo yelled hurting Karupin's poor ears. Once inside Karupin wiggled out of his hands. She was hungry and scared, <em>"this guys going to kill me. How does Master deal with this guy. I wonder how master is? He may be looking for me now. Lets see how see how many guys do I have next, hmm? I went through 4 guys already. that means 4 more. I miss my Master,"<em> Karupin thought sadly. When she looked up she noticed a food dish in front of her.

"There you go girly. Eat up," then Momo went down the stairs. Karupin calmed down a little bit when he went down. Karupin didn't like him. She couldn't wait to switch people. Finally he came back then they went to bed.

**Next Morning - Friday**

_"This one wakes up late just like my Master, only this ones a little earlier then Master," _Karupin observed. She may not like what she's going through but she does like seeing what they do in the morning. Momo finally left after he stumbled around.

**While Momo's At School**

Karupin got out her claws out and staired evilly at the room, _"now, time to do my job," _Karupin said while clawing up bed. Then she moved on to the curtains, she slid down them like they where butter, ( she's had a lot of practice. ) She moved to push everything to the ground, dragged clothes everywhere. Then laid on top of all the mess. She heard the door click. Then came the, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" yelled Momo.

_"Ha, this is because I don't have my Master," _Karupin yelled at him in her mind. But she stopped when she saw the man with him. He scared her out of her fur.

"You can use her on test Inui. I don't care, MY POOR ROOM!" yelled Momo, one more time before Inui guy picked her up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the Momo's chapter is shorter then the rest. But I thought you would like to see what Karupin thought while she recked the room. Anyway hope you liked it.<strong>

**Love ya,**

**Lynn Walker Out.**


	6. 6) Inui

**Chapter 6 - Inui**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inui's House<span>**

When they got to Inui's house Karupin tried to ex cape his arms. But to bad for her he had her tight. She kept struggling till she gave up. By now they where in the 'scary mans' room. One thing she knew for shore, _"I'm not going to destroy his room. He scares me to much," _Karupin shivered at this thought. ( when she meets Fuji she'll be even more scared. )

Inui didn't really care for cats. In fact he would love to experiment on her. But they don't know who's cat it is. So he just leaves her alone. Of course Karupin doesn't mind this. She just can't wait for Saturday.

**Next Morning - Saturday**

Inui feed Karupin something really weird, so she skipped breakfast. Then he started packing her up and out the door. Inui wanted to get rid of the cat as soon as possible. They reached a house and went up to the door. A guy with closed eyes and a smile opened the door. Something about the boy creeped her out more then the 'glasses guy' holding her. 'Glasses' couldn't hand her over any quicker, then shot out of there.

"We'll, I heard Oishi and Eijisaying your name is Akira," the 'creepy guy' finally spook up, "saa, Akira lets go in side. I'm home alone so it's nice to have company," Karupin just wanted to get out of his arms. She could tell he was a sadist, _"someone, anyone get me back to my Master, please!" _Karupin begged.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short like the Momo chapter. I just don't see any way to do an Inui chapter. I kinda feel sorry for Karupin. She's stuck with one scary person right after another.<strong>

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker Out.**


	7. 7) Fuji

**Chapter 7 - Fuji**

**This capter will be a little bit longer then the other to hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Fujis House<span>**

Fuji thought it was funny how the cat was trying to get out of his grip. Finally he let her go and she basically flew out of his arms. He let a small chuckles ex cape his lips then he checked on her. Then he remembered to remind the cat, "if you knock my cactuses down your in trouble," Fuji explained. Karupin shook from her place under the bed.

After awhile Fuji left her to get them some food. Karupin wanted to ex cape but the cactuses where in the way. She didn't want to bug the cactuses at all. When 'creepy' comes back he gives her some fish. She greatly excepted what he gave her, _"maybe he just looks like a creeper. But he probably really is wierd," _Karupin thought. 'Mr. Creepy' did his homework while Karupin hid.

When it was time for bed Karupin was scared to sleep with 'Mr. Creep'. But she finally fell asleep. Karupin couldn't believe she was going to say this but, _"I hope the next person gets me soon," _and with that she was asleep.

**Next Morning - Sunday**

Fuji gave Karupin more fish and started looking for the cat carrier. By the time he found it Karupin was done with her fish. Karupin saw the cat carrier and tried to run, ( tried ). She hated cat carriers her Master didn't use them so why now. The other guys carried her in their arms. So why does 'Mr. Creepy' have to use one. Only one thought was going through her head, _"run faster," _but with all the training Fujis gone through he caught her easily.

"Doesn't your owner put you in a carrier when he or she takes you somewhere?" Fuji asked the cat, when she sook her head he sighed, "No wonder you got lost. Well Tezuka's probably going to put you in it so deal with it," Karupin just pouted. Giving up, because she knew she'd lose anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was a good chapter. Sorry that it was so short, but my next chapter will be longer. You'll just have to wait. Anyway hope your enjoying the story so far.<strong>

**love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker Out.**


	8. 8) Tezuka

**Chapter 8 - Tezuka**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry its taken me so long to update. Its just that I didn't have any internet. The people that I share the internet with thought it be funny to cut it off. But finally im getting the chance to type the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Tezuka's House<span>**

Just when Tezuka got unto a comfortable pose then the door bell rang. He just sighed, ( He was doing yoga. ) and got the door. Outside stood Fuij and the cat. As soon as Fuji noticed he opened the door and handed Karupin over to Tazuka.

"Bye Tezuka, have fun with little Akira," Fuji said backing away leaving Tezuka with Karupin. Mean while Karupin was deep in thought.

_"Should I destroy his room. He doesn't look scary, but he could but dangerous. Hmm, nah he's to respectable to destroy his room. He must be the captain that Master talks about. I like him," _Karupin decided. When she finally came out of her thoughts she noticed the door to the carrier was open. Karupin slowly crawled out of the death trap. she found Tezuka doing yoga, so she sat down and watched. He was vary good at yoga. Karupin tried some of the easier stances.

Finally it was time to eat. They where both very hungry. Karupin basically ran to the kitchen. She couldn't wait to see what he'd feed her. Some people gave her cat food others gave her normal food. _"Hopefully Master wont be mad at me when I'm back home," _Karupin thought to her self. Tezuka gave her some raw fish. She was thinking, _"what do I do? I'm getting a treat, I didn't do anything special though. Maybe its not what he gives as a treat. Oh well YUM!" _Karupin scarfed it down. Tezuka finished his meal then went up to his room. Karupin hot on his trail. Tezuka read a book, did a little more yoga, then fell asleep.

**Next Morning - Monday**

Tezuka woke up. Got them breakfast. Then left for school.

**After School**

"C...captain Tezuka," said a weak voice. When he turned around he saw Ryoma. He noticed how bad Ryoma looked. "can I talk to you?" Tezuka nodded his head. "can...can I go h...home early? I d...don't feel good," Tezuka told him that he could go home. Ryoma just looked so tired, sad, and sorta scared. He just couldn't say no to poor Ryoma.

After Ryoma left Tezuka decided that they would have a short practice. 100 laps and some light drills later and then practice was over. "Alright Taka. Lets go to my house. Then yours , ok?" Tezuka stated/asked. Taka now shy ( doesn't have his raket anymore ) just nodded his head in reply. So off they went.

Once they were at Tezuka's house he got the cat carrier and put a half asleep Karupin inside. Then Taka and Tezuka walked off to Taka's house. They reached Taka's house in no time. Once inside Tezuka opened the door on the carrier for Karupin. Karupin didn't come out though because she was still sleeping. Tezuka just let her be in favor to talk to Taka.

"Have you noticed that Ryoma's been acting weird? He looked tired and sad. Don't you think so to Taka?" Tezuka asked his friend.

"Yeah, he's been acting like Oishi he's been more mother hen then Oishi to. Usually he's quiet. I'm worried about him," Taka replied worriedly to Tezuka. Then Taka asked, "what should we do. I mean to cheer him up?"

After he said this Tezuka said what he was thinking. "Well I was thinking that if he comes to school tomorrow. That we throw him a party here after school. I'll cancel after school practice tomorrow. That's what I'm thinking," when Tezuka was done Taka was grinning.

"That sounds like a nice plan. I'll hid the cat then?" Taka question.

"No, it would be fine if Akira out. If he's allergic or doesn't like cats she can be kept away," Tezuka then stud up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters to go. Dang this is a lot of work. I would like to tell you that there are two more chapters. I just want to say thank you to the people who are fallowing and favoriting me. Your all wonderful. I just love you all so much.<strong>

**Love Ya**

**Lynn Walker out.**


	9. 9) Taka

**Chapter 9 - Taka**

**hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update. But I had no Internet for awhile. Also I don't have a computer so I'm doing it on my phone. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once Tezuka left, Taka went to check on Karupin. Taka noticed she was still sleeping so he moved her up stairs. "All right Akira, ill let your carrier here and leave the door open. Just in case you want to come down stairs. Well I got to go help in the store, so come down whenever," thn Taka left.<p>

A few hours later and Karupin was awake. All she saw was an empty room when she opened her eyes. Then she heard a lot of people talking. So she went down the stairs. When she got down he steps raw fish hit her senses. She walked through the store getting pats and rubs along the way. ( she also got sushi two ) Now this was the life. She then went on her journey for raw fish. Finally she reached her goal. Taka saw her and smiled.

"Hello girl, how are you? Would you like sushi?" Taka asked her. Karupin just jumped up and nodded her head. Taka saw this and smiled more. He made Karupin her own sushi and gave it to her. Then he went back to the customers.

When he looked up she was half way done with her food. This made Taka happy.

"Do you like it? Huh girl?" To that Taka only got a quick nod, "that's good. Would you like more?" His only answer was a shake of the head. He could tell she was stuffed. Everyone laughed, she was just to cute.

After everyone left they closed up. So Taka and Karupin went up stairs. Taka played checkers with Karupin. The score was 6-2. Karupin won the six games, Taka was the 3 wins. Takas dad to say the least was shocked. After that they played other bored games and some card games. ( Karupin usually wins bored games ) After Taka and Karupin played every game Taka had, ( Karupin winning every time. They even played tennis, of corse Karupin won 6-0. She can't let her master down ) they went to bed.

"Night Akira," Taka said sleepily. Karupin was already out.

**Next Morning - Tuesday**

Taka left early and asked his dad to feed Akira. Befor he left he made sure to grab his racket, "Buuuuuurrrnnnnnniiinnnnnngggg," Taka yelled going down the street. He scared the younger couples he ran past. But the elderly people just laughed. They had seen this a lot now. At first it scared them, now they just thought it was funny/cute.

Finall Taka could see the school so he put his racket away. He entered the changing room for morning practice. Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi was alredy there. A few minutes later and the rest of the club was there. Taka noticed Ryoma and he looked sad.

~ _Time skip_~

Tezuka had called all the tennis team over. "Ok, we will not hav afternoon practice," Tezuka announced, "you all can leave early. Except the regulars. We have something to discuss," with that Tezuka dismissed everyone and they went to change.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I wonder whats wrong," and some other questions. Everyone wanted to know what was happening. Nothing seemed wrong.

**After School**

Taka was the look out for Ryoma. After awhile Taka thought Ryoma bailed. But thn he saw him. "Hey! Here comes Ryoma!" He whisper yelled to the others. Once Ryoma opened the door they jumped him.

"What...what are you...you doing?" Ryoma stuttered. But next thing he new he was blind folded. Then one person on ether side of him holding his arms. At first he struggled. He had to go home to look for Karupin. But then he heard the familiar noise of Taka's family sushi bar.

When the door opened everyone gasped, ( exempt for Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, and Ryoma, he's blind folded ) they saw people in a circle. When they got closer they saw the _Demon_ _Cat_ they all took care of. This shocked everyone, ( except Taka and Ryoma, who still has on the blind fold ) Momo and Eiji let go of Ryoma so he takes off the blind fold. _Sniff, sniff, sniff. _ Everyone turned around to see who was crying. They where all surprised to see that tears where streaming down Ryomas face. Even Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui where surprised.

"Ryoma whatswrong?" Oishi asked mother hen mode coming out, "are you hurt? What happened? What's wrong? Please tell us," Oishi begged. Ryoma only walked forword. Staring strait at Karupin. Karupin was doing the same. No one moved, they wanted to see what would happen. All of a sudden Ryoma started running towered Karupin.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And again I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. Ill try to update the next chapter sooner. Anyway thanks to all my readers. Hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and enjoyed the whole story.<strong>

**Love Ya**

**Lynn Walker Out.**


	10. 10) Ryoma

**Chapter 10 - Ryoma**

**Hope you'll all like this last chapter. It's a lot of work to write story's. Mainly because I'm doing it from my phone. My phones a piece of crap. So yeah fun. Anyway enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next thing people saw was a crying Ryoma cuddling a happy looking cat. To say the regulars were shocked would be a lie. Ryoma was nuzzling his face into the cat when he started to whisper, "Baby girl it's ok. It's ok. Daddy's here. You don't need to worry anymore. I'm here, daddy's here. Daddy loves baby Karupin. Daddy loves you," After Ryoma calmed down Karupin jumped on his shoulders and laid across them. The regulars had one question, <em>"Is this really Ryoma?" <em>When Ryoma looked up he saw all the shocked faces of his friends, "w...what?" He was becoming increasingly shy.

"Are you all right Echizen?" Oishi asked, he was worried because Ryoma had been acting weird for a while. Maybe he snapped is what they all thought.

"I am now, I've been looking everywhere for my baby girl," Ryoma said while peting Karupin who jumped off his shoulders, "she had me worried sick. Thank you. Guys for dragging me here., or I may have never found my baby girl," Ryoma bowed to his sempai, then to his cat arms on his hips. Giving him a mother scolding her child look, "Karupin Echizen, don't you ever run away again! Do you hear me young lady?" When Karupin didn't answer or even look at him he just sighed and bopped her on the nose. Then turned to his sempai again, "lets play checkers. All regulars against my baby girl. Captain first!" The order went Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Kaido, Taka, Momo, then Ryoma. Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, and Fuji won 4 out of 9 games. Eiji won 3 out of 9 games. ( Karupin let her fellow cat win just a couple games ) Kaido won 1 out of 9 games. Taka won 2 out of 9 games. Momo won 0 out of 9 games.

**Ryoma playing Karupin**

Ryoma he'd 2 pieces left on the bored, Karupin 1. It was Karupin's turn and she wanted to win. Slowly she grabbed her only piece left with her claws. Then she claimed all o Ryomas pieces in one shot. Karupin had won 1 out of 9, Ryoma 8.

**Game over**

No one could believe it. Before Ryoma no one could bet her not even Tazuka, Oishi, Fuji, and Inui. "what?" Ryoma asked, "shouldn't the one who taught her be able to bet her?" After he said that things calmed down and the team hang out for a few hours. Then Ryoma And Karupin left. Once they left everyone else left soon after.

**At Ryom's House**

"I'm home," Ryoma yelled when he entered, "I found Karupin at my friend Taka's house," with that said Nanako came to check on her.

"Oh, Karupin it's so good your home," Nanako squealed while hugging poor Karupin to death. then Rinko did the same thing as Nanako to both Ryoma and Karupin. Nanjiro came into the room and pretended not to care when he really did. Finally Ryoma and Karupin got free of their family's clutches. They ran up the stairs and got ready for bed. When Ryoma was done he crawled into bed and Karupin curled up beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, that was the last chapter so glad to everyone who liked my story. I'm so happy for though's that liked it and fallowed it. I love you all. Hope you'll more of my story's when I put them up later on. Anyway bye-bye.<strong>

**Love Ya**

**Lynn Walker Out. Bye, :)**


	11. Extra) Kaido's Cats

**Kaido had a bunch of cat and this a list of all the cats names. In the Kaito chapter I said he had 20 cats. So this is a list of their names and a short description of each.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki <strong>- yuki is a female calico cat. Kaido found her one day being attacked by a dog. A chunk of her left ear is missing because the dog bit it of. Yuki is also the first cat he was allowed to keep. In the group of cats she is the oldest and wisest of them all.

**Caillu **- Caillu is a grumpy old black cat. Kaito found him and his sister, Ginger, abandoned in a card bored box. Caillu doesn't like othe cats vary much so he mostly stays to him self. But he will attack if he doesn't like a person or cat/kitten. _'Caillu is actually one of the cats I own. Ive had him ever sense I was 2. So he's a vary old cat. Plus what I said about him attacking if he doesn't like you is true. He's just a grumpy old man. But how I got him is from my fathers friends cat.'_

**Ginger **- Ginger is a old calico. Kaido found her in a box with her brother, Caillu. She had a lot of kittens when she was a younger cat is where most of the cats came from. _'Ginger is a cat I own. She is still in her 'teen years' as I like to call it. I got her as a birthday present from my mom. She does like to get pregnant a lot but I can't afford to get her fixed. Oh and if I say their her kittens then everything I say about them is true.'_

**Oreo **- Oreo is a young male kitten. He is a handsome tuxedo cat. He's one of Gingers kittens from her first litter of kittens. He has five siblings. One who looks almost exactly like him. Only way to tell the difference is Oreo's smaller then his brother and has a white patch of fur over his right eye.

**Rocky/Midnight **- Midnight is a black tuxedo cat. He is the twin of Oreo. He's from Gingers first litter of kittens two. Midnight was given to a friend of mine which they then changed his name to Rocky. Midnight and Oreo where really attached so i gave them Midnight when Oreo wasn't around. Of corse not in the story. Kaido kept him.

**Star **- Star is a female calico. She is also from Gingers first litter. Like Midnight and Oreo she has a twin. But how you tell them apart is that on stars face theirs a patch of fur that forms a star. That's how you tell them apart and how Star got the name star.

**Fiebe/Cookie **- she's Stars twin sister. So she's a calico. She was smaller then star was. We gave her to a family friend. That's how she got Fiebe. Though not Kaido.

**Fluffy **- Fluffy's a male gray mitten cat. He's from Gingers First litter. Someone pulled his tail so he only has half a tail. But he only trusts me and my dad. He doesn't let many people touch him.

**Tiny **- Tiny's a pale calico. She was the runt of the family and we where worried she wouldn't make it. And when I say pale I just mean that her coat was lighter browns and tabs then her mother and sisters.

**Yoki **- Yoki is a male gray mitten cat. He's from gingers second litter. He has a problem though. He has a disease called wobbly cat syndrome. Wobbly cat syndrome just means he can't stand like a normal cat. He's gotten better though. He can sit up without wobblying to much. But he's really wobbly when he walks. So he usually just sits around.

**Fuko **- Fuko's a brown tabby cat. She's vary shy around other animals and humans. So she's usually hiding. Kaido got her out from the sewers. She was trying to get away from everything.

**Rika **- Rika is a female white fluffy cat. She kinda a drama queen. If you ont get her what she wants she'll start crying. Kaido found her in the tree in front of his house.

**Tezuka **- He's a tuxedo cat with the same color as Tezuka's hair. Someone had left him on Kaido's door step. 'Tezuka' just sat their waiting for something to happen. Kaido saw how much he acted like Tezuka so he named after his captain.

**Fuji** - He's a mitten cat with Fuji's color. He was also left on Kaido's door step. But when he saw a bug he began to harass it. He also always kept his eyes closed. But when he did open them they looked just like Fuji's. So Kaido called him 'Fuji'.

**Oishi** - He's a tuxedo cat wit Oishis hair color. He is the mother hen to all the cats. He has the two hairs like Oishi hair style. He acts like Oishi only a cat.

**Inui **- He's a tabby cat with the same color hair as Inui. He just acts like Inui. He scares almost all the cats. He always seems to linger when someone has a notebook out. Like he wants to use it.

**Eiji **- He's a tabby cat with the same color as Eiji. He's always energetic and never seems to run out of energy. He always hangs around 'Oishi a lot.

**Taka** - he's a mitten cat with Taka's color hair. He's shy like Fuko. The sometimes hang out. The only time 'Taka's' not shy is when you get out his favorite toy.

**Momo** - He's a cat with 'Momo' color fur. He likes to annoy 'Ryoma'.

**Ryoma **- He's a tuxedo cat with Ryoma's coloring. He's a lazy cat that takes a lot of cat naps. He usually ignores 'Momo'. He likes the sweeter cat food, and if you have traps he'll still them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's for people who want to know about his cats. I know no one really cared but hay I'm bored. No one had to read it. I'd still write my story's. even if no one likes my story's ill still write. They are my expressions. No one has to like them. But thank you to though's that did. <strong>


End file.
